Potion Of Death
Note: This is fake. Let me tell you a story about this potion. Note: This Creepypasta is now finished! Day 1 - Discovery of Potion Of Death I woke up at 8:15 AM. I played Minecraft at 9:00 AM. I was building a city in Minecraft when I finished my city, I saw a pop-up about the new update in Minecraft when I realized, it was a minor yet new update! It was all about 1 new potion. I updated the game due to curiosity. No wonder, the update downloading took about 2 hours, I don't know why. After 2 hours, I finally played Minecraft, in multiplayer. A player warned me, together with other players that if we drink the new potion, there will be bad effects in the game and in real life. In real life, the player said, the bad effect will escalate in days, from mild --> severe. Then, out of interest, I left the multiplayer game. End of day. Day 2 - Testing of Potion I played Minecraft, I was curious to try the potion. When I tried the potion, nothing happened, after 4 earth minutes. My player suddenly died. It said, "Lighter55 died of Death Potion". I knew it, it kills us within 4 earth minutes in the game. I drank it again. After 4 earth minutes, the world suddenly turned to lava, I respawned, but no hope, it was endless death in the game. End of day. Day 3 - Research about the info of Potion of Death I searched about that update of a new potion. It said "According to Mojang, some people broke into the office and added a bad update which those people are cursed. They moved the curse to the potion, and whoever drinks that potion, they will die within 13 days in real life!" But this time, I didn't play Minecraft today. Day 4 - Death In Minecraft Again due to Potion Of Death I have played Minecraft again today, however, the title screen was so CREEPY! I just go ahead and played/created a new server, but something was off, when I was holding the Potion of Death, I suddenly cannot move, my character somehow died because a TNT targeted me and came out of nowhere. After that, I drank the Potion of Death, after 4 earth minutes, I died again but this time, due to drowning, the world suddenly became water only, I drowned. I felt like the Potion Of Death is causing death on me! I felt so scared also! I stopped playing Minecraft Today. Day 5 - Bad Things Occur in Real Life and Another Research When I woke up, I suddenly saw that my finger was chipped off! I didn't want to play Minecraft today. My Skin has started to decay but for me, the decayed skin has filled only 1% of my body. I was thinking that I shouldn't have downloaded the new update. I have searched for more information about the Potion of Death. It said "The cause of death could either be decaying or by an accident that is lethal, during the 5th to the 13th day, bad effects will start to occur in real life. You've got to be more careful, as your unluckiness has risen." I was SO CREEPED OUT! and after that, I suddenly lost my voice for no reason. Day 6 - Played Minecraft Again but something went wrong I played Minecraft again, but this time, the title screen went to normal again, but the music has changed, it went to an ear-piercing song that is totally CREEPY! I just went to the multiplayer mode and I asked other players if they have experienced it. None of them answered except for one who has experienced it earlier before I have experienced it. After that, I went to play a singleplayer game on a new world, I suddenly spawned in the wall and I was disconnected, the reason was "Du borde inte ha laddat ner den här förbannade potionen. DU kommer att dö inom 13 dagar!" I was fed up, I stopped playing Minecraft today. Day 7 - Total Creepiness I just woke up, I suddenly saw that my decaying skin has risen from 1% to 20%. It has already reached my thigh. I somehow hallucinated and I saw Clowns Surrounding me. That is my weakness/fear - Clowns. I ran away and I saw that my vision changed from clear to blurry and I saw fewer colors. At that time, my decaying skin has risen from 20% to 22%. It somehow reached my hips. I was thinking that I will die soon! It's like that I am dead and I am decaying. I played Minecraft again, but the texts were like CREEPY and looking like Zalgo. I just ignored it after and went playing on singleplayer, but then, I got the Potion of Death, drank it, and after 4 earth minutes, I was greeted by a jumpscare which killed my character endlessly and made me fell off my chair! From there, I quit Minecraft. Day 8 - My decaying skin problem Welp, Something went too bad, My decaying skin has risen from 22% to 45%! It was about to fill about half of my body! I just emailed Mojang about the Potion of Death and they replied after 2 hours. They said "Delete the Potion of Death ASAP! If you won't, every time you play Minecraft and used Potion Of Death, you will always die because of bad reasons." I tried downgrading Minecraft, but it rather said: "Du måste ha tillstånd till skaparen av dödsdödelsen för att radera uppdateringen." Then suddenly, I chipped off my finger again and a glass vase has fallen to my head and shattered on my head. It really hurts! Then I lost consciousness. Day 9 - Minecraft Gameplay Again I regained consciousness and I played Minecraft again, well, I noticed everything was normal again, even the music! I played on singleplayer. A pop-up appeared that I should drink the Potion of Death again. I said no. Then I suddenly died for no reason. After that, I made a forum on a website about the Potion of Death if anyone has experienced it, only 25 people had experienced it, including me. I played Minecraft again when I went back to my server, Another pop-up appeared that I should drink the Potion of Death again, but this time, the pop-up was demanding, I said No! Then the world suddenly rained arrows and I died infinitely. After that, I checked my decaying skin, Oh No! It already reached my shoulder! I felt so scared that I said on my mind "4 days left and I will die!" Then I slept. Day 10 - What Is Happening? I woke up again, Oh No, Decaying Skin Has Reached my Neck! I just got creeped out that I was paralyzed. I could not play Minecraft, I could not speak, but I had the condition of Stephen Hawking that developed this day. At that time, I had a coma after 25 minutes of waking up. I couldn't wake up at that time. Day 11 - Coma Ummmm, I had a coma, still couldn't wake up. ;( Day 12 - Coma again Still couldn't wake up. >_< Day 13 - RIP Me At this time, My decaying skin has reached my scalp, I died due to that. Now, after that, I will be decomposed and there will be remains of me by bones. RIP Me. I shouldn't have updated Minecraft.Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas Category:Items